


Farewell

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Lemon, Love, M/M, Night, Sex, daemon, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic est un lemon mettant en avant le couple Ardyn/Somnus.L’histoire se situe 2000 ans avant les événements de FFXV, à l’époque où les deux frères étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils entretenaient une véritable relation amoureuse, bien que celle-ci ait été mise à mal après que le Cristal ait rejeté Ardyn.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> /!\ NSFW / [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 4351 words – created may 2018

« En êtes-vous sûr, mon Roi ? »

 

A l’entrée d’un petit bois luisant dans la pâleur de la lune, un homme aux longs cheveux et armé d’un katana regarde avec insistance celui qui s’apprête à disparaître sous l’obscurité des frondaisons.

 

« Absolument. » lui répond ce dernier.

 

« Votre Majesté, loin de moi l’idée de remettre en cause votre jugement, mais en tant que votre protecteur je me dois d’insister. »

 

« Je le sais, Gilgamesh, et je t’en remercie. Tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter, il ne m’arrivera rien. »

 

« Mon Roi… »

 

« J’ai besoin d’y aller seul. S’il-te-plait. »

 

« … »

 

Si le dénommé Gilgamesh semble désapprouver la décision de son souverain, sa confiance et son devoir envers son roi le poussent néanmoins à réprimer ses craintes.

 

« Très bien. » dit-il en croisant les bras. « Je vous attendrai ici. Sachez cependant qu’au moindre signe de danger, je ferai ce qui doit être fait. »

 

« Une fois encore, je te remercie. » lui répond avec gentillesse son interlocuteur.

 

Echangeant un signe de tête avec Gilgamesh, l’homme pénètre dans la forêt sans ajouter un mot.

 

Sous ses pas il peut entendre les feuilles crisser tandis qu’au-dessus de lui les branchages frémissent au gré du vent léger caressant son visage. Avançant sans s’arrêter, son corps se mouvant de lui-même comme s’il connaissait par cœur le chemin, l’homme débouche bientôt sur une clairière au fond de laquelle coule sous la voûté étoilée un petit ruisseau dont le clapotis rafraichissant confère une atmosphère particulièrement apaisante au lieu.

 

Posant un pied sur l’herbe sauvage de l’espace dégagé, l’homme stoppe soudain sa progression, contemplant le paysage d’une nostalgie teintée de mélancolie. Hésitant pendant un moment, il se décide finalement à poursuivre sa route, s’avançant jusqu’au bord du cours d’eau et s’asseyant sur un rocher.

 

Le regard perdu dans les tourbillons du flot tranquille, l’homme murmure avec le vent :

 

« Tu me manques… Ardyn… »

 

Les minutes passent, laissant les étoiles tourner dans le ciel alors que l’homme demeure sur son siège de fortune à songer avec tristesse à son passé.

 

Soudain, dans le noir des fourrés un bruissement se fait entendre, bientôt accompagné de deux petites lueurs en amande luisant d’un éclat maléfique et se rapprochant de la lisière de la clairière.

 

Surgissant des ténèbres une créature de la nuit se révèle face à lui, toutes griffes dehors. Devant le comportement hostile du daemon, l’homme se voit forcé de réagir.

 

« Pas maintenant… » susurre-t-il en se relevant, prêt à dégainer sa longue épée.

 

Alors qu’il se prépare à combattre le monstre, le comportement inhabituel de celui-ci l’interpelle : depuis qu’il a fait irruption le daemon n’a plus bougé d’un millimètre, comme si quelque chose l’avait paralysé.

 

« Sois tranquille, il ne t’attaquera pas. » dit soudain une voix émergeant du bois dans son dos.

 

Son sang n’ayant fait qu’un tour, l’homme fait immédiatement volte-face pour s’assurer qu’il n’a pas rêvé. Devant lui s’avance une silhouette familière qu’il désespérait de revoir un jour…

 

« Ardyn ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« Somnus. » répond Ardyn en s’approchant lentement, son long manteau frôlant les hauts brins d’herbe de la sommière. « Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Votre Majesté. »

 

« … »

 

Somnus reste silencieux tandis qu’Ardyn s’arrête juste devant lui, le fixant de ses beaux yeux dorés.

 

« Je savais que tu reviendrais ici. Après tout, c’était notre cachette préférée. » dit Ardyn d’un ton désinvolte.

 

« C’est toi qui a arrêté ce daemon ? » demande Somnus avec dureté.

 

« Eh bien, quelle agressivité mon cher frère ! »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait. »

 

Constatant que son frère n’a aucune envie de plaisanter, Ardyn reprend avec d’avantage de sérieux :

 

« Oui. C’est moi. »

 

« … C’est un de tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? » questionne Somnus sans se décontenancer.

 

« Il semblerait que oui. »

 

Après quelques secondes de mutisme, Somnus se détend légèrement alors qu’il dit d’une voix plus douce :

 

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

 

« Sur ordre de qui, je me le demande… »

 

« Ardyn, je t’en prie ! Rien de tout ça ne m’amuse et tu le sais au moins aussi bien que moi. »

 

Détournant le regard, Ardyn répond avec tristesse :

 

« Oui, je le sais. »

 

Déstabilisé et chagriné par cette réaction honnête, Somnus se radoucit encore alors qu’il observe son frère dont les cheveux pourpres brillent d’une étrange lumière sous les rayons lunaires.

 

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demande-t-il calmement.

 

« Pour la même raison qui t’a conduit ici, à n’en pas douter. »

 

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Somnus bat de plus en plus fort.

 

« Ardyn… on ne peut plus… »

 

« Je le sais. »

 

« Alors, pourquoi… ? »

 

Posant sur son frère un regard bienveillant bien qu’attristé, Ardyn lui répond en toute simplicité :

 

« Je voulais te revoir. »

 

Ces mots atteignent le cœur de Somnus bien plus profondément qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé, réveillant ce sentiment qu’il s’était efforcé d’enfouir pour ne pas en souffrir.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Tu me manques, Somnus. »

 

« …non… ne le dis pas… »

 

« Car malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé… »

 

« …non… »

 

« … je t’aime encore. »

 

La déclaration d’Ardyn est plus forte que la volonté de Somnus. Cédant à ses émotions, il se précipite contre son grand frère pour l’embrasser avec passion.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’étonne Ardyn.

 

« Ce que je fais ? Tu me demandes ce que je fais ? A quoi t’attendais-tu exactement en te montrant ici la bouche en cœur et en me déballant tes sentiments ? Tu pensais que ça n’aurait aucun effet ? »

 

« Somnus, attends… »

 

« Non ! J’en ai assez que tu joues avec mes émotions comme ça te chante ! Alors maintenant, assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes ! »

 

« Tu es donc toujours amoureux de moi… » murmure Ardyn.

 

« Evidemment ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » répond Somnus au bord des larmes. « Tu crois qu’il suffit d’un Cristal et d’un titre pour me faire oublier ce que je ressens pour toi ? » demande-t-il en venant caresser le visage de son frère. « Penses-tu que mon amour pour toi est si faible que cela ? »

 

« Somnus… » dit Ardyn à voix basse en venant poser sa main sur celle de son frère, cherchant à la détacher de sa joue, « … il ne faut pas. »

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu m’aimais encore ! » s’accroche Somnus.

 

« Parce que… parce que je suis devenu un monstre. »

 

Sur ces mots, Ardyn redresse la tête, ses mèches de cheveux ondulées glissant en arrière et révélant dans la lumière de la lune de lourdes larmes noires coulant de ses yeux aux sclères obscurcies.

 

Stupéfait par cette vision, Somnus laisse glisser sa main de la joue livide d’Ardyn, d’affreux souvenirs venant hanter son esprit.

 

« C’est comme le jour où… » susurre-t-il le souffle presque coupé.

 

« … où le Cristal m’a rejeté. » conclut Ardyn en se détournant de son frère.

 

« Non… » murmure Somnus, les mains tremblantes.

 

« Tu n’y peux rien. C’est comme ça. » répond Ardyn avec fatalisme. « D’ailleurs, je ferais mieux d’y aller. Ma présence en ces lieux semble attirer les daemons… »

 

Mais alors qu’Ardyn s’apprête à s’éloigner, Somnus le rattrape d’un mouvement vif, saisissant son bras et le tirant pour le rapprocher de lui jusqu’à l’enlacer avec vigueur.

 

« Somnus ? Que fais-tu ? » demande Ardyn, surpris.

 

« …peu…importe… »

 

« Que dis-tu ? »

 

« …peu importe… »

 

« Somnus, ça peut être dangereux, laisse-moi… »

 

« Peu importe ! » s’écrie Somnus, sa voix balayant la clairière.

 

Alors qu’il essayait de se défaire de l’emprise de son frère, Ardyn s’immobilise pour poser sur lui un regard navré à travers la substance noire.

Relevant son visage vers son aîné, les yeux plein emplis de larmes, Somnus continue de s’agripper fermement à son manteau alors qu’il lui dit :

 

« Ardyn… je me fiche de ça… à vrai dire, je me fiche de savoir qui a été choisi par le Cristal ou non, je me fiche de savoir si on a le droit ou pas, je me fiche de savoir que le Mal de la planète coule dans tes veines… moi tout ce que je vois, c’est que tu es toi… Ardyn, mon frère… et que je t’aime. Ardyn, je t’aime en dépit de tout ce que le cosmos peut y trouver à redire. Rien ne changera jamais mes sentiments pour toi. Alors… si tu veux bien… »

 

Profitant du relâchement de Somnus, Ardyn dégage ses bras de ceux de son frère. D’un air attristé, il vient saisir sa tête entre ses mains, plongeant son sombre regard dans l’océan de larmes de Somnus :

 

« Mon cher petit frère… ton innocence parviendrait à ramener la lumière dans les ténèbres les plus obscures. Elle a toujours su faire chavirer mon cœur depuis que cet amour est né entre nous il y a bien des années déjà. Savoir qu’aujourd’hui encore tu peux éprouver tant de bonté à mon égard me comble de joie. C’est pourquoi je me refuse de te faire le moindre mal. Jamais je n’oserais m’en prendre à celui qui occupe une place si importante au creux de mon âme. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »

 

Calmant ses sanglots, Somnus sourit doucement.

 

« Et bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi te guider. » répond-il.

 

Sans tenir compte de l’obscur liquide ruisselant sur le visage d’Ardyn, Somnus s’approche de lui avec douceur pour venir déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien que le contact avec la substance noire paraisse étrange de prime abord, sa présence se fait rapidement oublier tandis que Somnus savoure ses baisers.

 

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? » demande Ardyn à voix basse, caressant les cheveux de son frère alors qu’il l’observe avec inquiétude.

 

« Certain. » lui répond-il, se rapprochant de plus belle pour échanger de nouveaux baisers passionnés.

 

Cédant à l’appel amoureux de son cadet, Ardyn se détend finalement, se permettant de venir caresser le corps de Somnus avec langueur.

Tandis que son frère se frotte contre lui, les mouvements d’Ardyn s’accélèrent alors qu’il confesse entre deux respirations plus soutenues :

 

« Tu m’as tellement manqué. »

 

Répondant à l’ardeur de son frère, Somnus continue de l’embrasser avec passion jusque dans le cou, glissant ses doigts sous les couches de tissu pour atteindre sa peau, retirant l’un après l’autre les habits qui constituent la complexe tenue d’Ardyn.

 

« Tu es toujours aussi superbe. » dit Somnus alors qu’il caresse le torse nu de son frère, rendant peu à peu à sa peau sa coloration originelle.

 

« Et que dire de toi… ? » rétorque Ardyn sous le charme, ouvrant la tunique de Somnus sans même s’apercevoir que les larmes noires ont cessé de couler sur son visage.

 

« Ardyn… faisons-le. Maintenant. »

 

« Comment résister à une telle requête ? » dit Ardyn en souriant, posant ses mains sur le corps chaud de son frère, l’accompagnant alors qu’ils s’allongent au milieu de leurs vêtements et des herbes folles pour poursuivre leurs ébats enflammés.

 

Dans le clapotis du ruisseau et les chants des grillons, Ardyn et Somnus remuent en harmonie leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, s’embrassant sans retenue, passant leurs doigts sur leur peau, dans leurs cheveux, stimulant divinement chaque portion de leur être.

Se joignant aux rayons lunaires une multitude de lucioles s’élève depuis le sol, dansant autour des deux amoureux qui savourent cet instant hors de la réalité où ne comptent plus que leurs sentiments et leur désir.

 

Alors que Somnus est étendu au sol Ardyn se redresse au-dessus de lui, s’agenouillant pour venir saisir son pantalon de part et d’autre puis tirant dessus, laissant le tissu qui dissimulait les jambes de son frère lui révéler la peau si douce qu’il a toujours adoré parcourir.

 

« Je vois que tu n’as pas changé… » lui murmure-t-il en se penchant pour venir poser ses lèvres sur ses cuisses à plusieurs reprises, la proximité de ses narines expirant son souffle chaud sur la peau de Somnus qui en frissonne de plaisir.

 

Tandis qu’Ardyn continue d’embrasser les cuisses de son frère, il atteint le haut de son pantalon pour le desserrer, abaissant ce qui cachait encore le bas de son corps pour libérer son sexe qui vient se frotter contre Somnus, se gonflant progressivement alors que le désir continue de monter en lui.

 

« Toi non plus… » répond Somnus, la vue de l’érection d’Ardyn durcissant encore son propre sexe.

 

Remontant sur le torse de son frère, Ardyn glisse ses doigts sur sa peau, s’approchant de son visage et l’embrassant passionnément tandis que son pénis effleure celui de Somnus avec douceur. Leurs langues se lient à leur tour, tournant l’une autour de l’autre, se cherchant, savourant leur chaleur charnelle au gré d’un échange de salive.

 

Lentement, leurs corps ardents se mettent à luire dans la pâle lumière de la nuit, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur leur peau comme autant de nouvelles lucioles scintillantes. Leurs doigts parcourent sensuellement chaque recoin de leur être, les faisant frissonner à l’unisson, attisant leur désir, transformant le moment en un délicieux paradis des sens.

 

Se positionnant légèrement en hauteur, Ardyn s’appuie sur ses bras disposés de part et d’autre de Somnus avant de donner un petit mouvement du bassin pour faire entrer son sexe entre les fesses de son frère. Coulissant avec précaution, il pénètre avec douceur au cœur des chairs de Somnus jusqu’à disparaître complètement à l’intérieur, provoquant un gémissement de sa part.

 

« Est-ce que je te fais mal ? » s’inquiète Ardyn.

 

« Au contraire… » susurre Somnus. « Ça faisait si longtemps que je n’avais pas ressenti cette sensation… C’est toujours si… bon… »

 

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que je peux continuer. » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

Transporté de bonheur, Somnus se contente d’hocher la tête en signe d’approbation, fermant les yeux et profitant du voluptueux contact de son frère à l’intérieur de son corps.

C’est alors que le sexe d’Ardyn effectue un mouvement dans l’autre sens, se retirant presque complètement avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans le conduit lubrifié, dispensant son agréable sensation dans toute l’anatomie de Somnus.

 

« Haaa… » souffle-t-il, chaque allée et venue de la verge robuste d’Ardyn lui procurant un plaisir infini.

 

Les va-et-vient ne cessent pas, Ardyn poursuivant son effort avec application, excitant à chaque passage chaque partie de Somnus qu’il soit possible d’exciter, délivrant une jouissance toujours plus grande et vive.

 

Vibrant à l’unisson, leurs respirations haletantes rythmant leurs ébats, les deux hommes font l’amour sans retenue dans l’intimité de la nuit pour étancher leur soif de l’autre après une trop longue période de privation.

 

Tandis qu’il profite d’être pénétré par son frère, Somnus savoure d’autant plus ces délicieux moments qu’ils lui ont tant manqué et qu’il y a de fortes chances pour qu’ils soient les derniers. Alors que le sexe d’Ardyn continue d’entrer et de sortir de son orifice, frottant vigoureusement ses muqueuses érogènes, de discrètes larmes silencieuses s’échappent des yeux de Somnus, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur glissant le long de ses joues comme le pénis d’Ardyn glisse en lui.

 

Ses mains agrippées aux bras d’Ardyn, Somnus sent monter du plus profond de son être et de plus en plus fort l’engourdissement caractéristique précédent l’orgasme.

 

 _Ne t’arrête pas…_ songe-t-il, alors qu’au même moment une autre pensée vient bousculer la première :

 

_Attends…_

 

Partagé entre l’envie d’atteindre la plénitude et son désir de retenir ce moment de bonheur le plus longtemps possible, Somnus rouvre les yeux et pose un regard inquiet sur son frère. Doit-il se contenir pour faire durer cet ultime échange sensuel ?

Mais Ardyn ne lui laisse pas le temps de formuler ses craintes, plongeant sur lui pour venir mêler sa salive à la sienne, l’embrassant amoureusement tandis qu’il maintient le rythme du balancement de ses reins.

Les baisers d’Ardyn sont si voluptueux que bientôt Somnus oublie ses doutes, se laissant complètement porter par son frère, s’abandonnant à lui comme il l’a toujours fait, cédant à la moindre de ses délicieuses stimulations.

 

Ses soucis envolés, la chaleur ne tarde pas à remonter dans tout le corps de Somnus qui s’embrase lorsqu’Ardyn accélère la cadence, faisant grimper leur plaisir partagé à une vitesse folle. Rapidement, toutes les barrières de Somnus cèdent tandis que l’agréable fourmillement prend possession de tout son être et le conduit à l’orgasme pur et simple.

 

C’est comme si son esprit se déconnectait de toute réalité bien qu’il soit capable d’établir qu’Ardyn se trouve actuellement dans le même état. Ses pensées se bousculent, son corps se contracte de lui-même alors qu’il se retient de pousser un cri qui s’entendrait jusqu’à l’autre bout du Lucis. S’efforçant de conserver le plus longtemps possible ce doux état de béatitude, Somnus retient sa respiration, planant pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui paraissent être des heures.

 

Puis, ses muscles se relâchant progressivement, Somnus revient lentement à lui en expirant un long souffle libérateur lui accordant la possibilité de redescendre des hauteurs célestes qu’il a visitées.

 

Laissant son corps s’étendre de tout son poids dans les hautes herbes, Somnus rouvre les yeux pour découvrir juste au-dessus de lui le visage souriant d’Ardyn qui le contemple avec bienveillance et satisfaction.

 

« C’était bon ? » lui murmure-t-il doucement.

 

« Oui… » susurre Somnus, les joues encore rosies par l’afflux sanguin et les lèvres engourdies par le picotement toujours présent dans l’ensemble de son corps.

 

L’air ravi, Ardyn se retire des fesses de Somnus et vient se pencher sur son frère pour lui délivrer de doux baisers sur le front, le nez, les lèvres. Puis il s’allonge à côté de lui, caressant tendrement son torse pendant qu’il récupère lui aussi son souffle. Somnus ne tarde pas à se rapprocher de lui, l’enlaçant fébrilement, se rassurant à son contact.

 

Les deux frères passent de longues minutes exclusivement blottis l’un contre l’autre dans l’intimité du bois avec la lune pour seul témoin de leurs ébats. Ils se caressent doucement, s’embrassent amoureusement, se frottent l’un contre l’autre, hument leurs parfums, goûtent à leur peau sans que rien n’y personne ne les dérange.

 

Rien dans le cosmos ne saurait troubler le moment de tendresse qu’ils partagent à l’abri de tout.

 

Pourtant, Ardyn finit par déposer un ultime baiser sur le front de son frère avant de se relever et de commencer à se rhabiller.

 

« Ardyn… que fais-tu ? » s’inquiète Somnus.

 

« Je dois y aller. » lui répond-il simplement.

 

Encore étourdi, Somnus laisse à son frère le temps d’enfiler presque tous ses vêtements avant de réagir :

 

« Non, attends, reste encore un peu ! » supplie-t-il.

 

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Ardyn avant de se tourner vers son frère et de lui lancer ses affaires : « Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller aussi. »

 

« Mais pourquoi ? Ardyn, on a encore du temps, la nuit n’est pas finie… »

 

« Justement. » répond Ardyn, l’air préoccupé. « Il fait encore sombre et tu peux me croire, cette forêt grouille de daemons. »

 

« Mais pourtant, nous n’avons pas été attaqués… » réfléchit Somnus en enfilant sa tunique.

 

« Oui, parce que je les en ai empêché… » dit Ardyn en scrutant avec inquiétude les alentours, tournant le dos à son frère « …mais je crains que mes facultés n’arrivent à leurs limites… »

 

Du coin de l’œil, Somnus remarque que la créature aux yeux luisants qu’Ardyn avait immobilisée plus tôt se remet lentement à bouger, donnant l’impression de débloquer les unes après les autres les différentes parties de son corps.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? » demande Somnus en se rapprochant de son frère après avoir revêtu ses habits, disposant son dos contre le sien, prêt à se défendre.

 

« Il faut que je m’en aille. C’est la seule solution. »

 

« Quoi ? Non, Ardyn ! »

 

« Ne discute pas, Somnus. Nous n’avons pas le choix. »

 

« Parce que tu ne peux plus les retenir ? Et puis quoi ? Ce ne sont que des daemons ! Nous en avons déjà affronté des centaines, nous n’aurons aucun mal à nous défaire de ceux-ci ! » s’emporte Somnus.

 

« Pas cette fois. »

 

« Pourquoi ?!? » demande Somnus en se retournant d’un mouvement vif vers Ardyn, tombant nez-à-nez avec le visage pâle et recouvert de liquide sombre caractérisant la corruption de son frère.

 

Surpris, Somnus ne dit mot.

 

« Parce que je les attire. » lui répond tristement Ardyn, ses cheveux décolorés et secs tombant sur son visage sclérosé parcouru de veinules noires.

 

Tout autour d’eux dans les fourrés des bruissements et des gémissements retentissent, se faisant de plus en plus pressants, se rapprochant d’eux telles d’invisibles menaces.

 

« Je dois m’en aller, maintenant. Sinon ils seront toujours plus nombreux et nous ne pourrons les contenir, même avec l’Arsenal fantôme. » insiste Ardyn.

 

« Non, je ne veux pas te quitter… pas déjà… pas encore… »

 

Dans la pénombre, bien qu’il soit affligé Ardyn sourit à Somnus, passant sa main sur sa joue.

 

« Je suis désolé petit frère, mais c’est le moment de se faire nos adieux. »

 

Tâchant de contenir ses larmes alors que les premiers daemons s’avancent hors des frondaisons, Somnus se mord la lèvre inférieure, posant sa main sur celle d’Ardyn, chérissant son contact une dernière fois.

 

« Somnus… je suis vraiment heureux de t’avoir revu. Bien plus encore, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien et que tu aies trouvé quelqu’un d’autre pour veiller sur toi maintenant. D’ailleurs, ton garde du corps ne devrait pas tarder à arriver s’il est si compétent que ce que sa réputation laisse entendre… et il vaudrait mieux que je sois parti d’ici là. »

 

« Je sais… » souffle Somnus d’une voix quasi-éteinte.

 

« J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas… » dit Ardyn alors qu’il récupère dans sa main la corruption qui avait touché son frère au début de leurs embrassades, « … et sache que je ne t’en veux pas non plus pour ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que tu n’avais pas d’autre choix et je suis fier de toi. Si jamais un jour ma colère prend le dessus, rappelles-toi de ces mots-ci : je t’aime, Somnus. En tant que frère et même au-delà. Et rien au monde, pas même les ténèbres, ne pourra jamais modifier ce sentiment que j’éprouve pour toi. »

 

« Ardyn… comment pourrais-je t’en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit… moi aussi, je t’aime… »

 

« Je le sais, petit frère. Je le sais. » répond Ardyn en passant sa main dans la nuque de Somnus avant de s’éloigner lentement de lui pendant que les créatures s’approchent.

 

« Ardyn ! » s’exclame Somnus, essayant de s’agripper à la manche de son manteau sans y parvenir.

 

« Adieu, Somnus. Et… merci de m’avoir traité comme un être humain. »

 

Comme s’il flottait dans l’obscurité, Ardyn s’éloigne de son frère en lui adressant un dernier sourire, attirant une grande partie des daemons avec lui.

Incapable de l’empêcher, Somnus se contente de le regarder disparaître dans l’ombre jusqu’à ce que des gémissements derrière lui ne le ramènent à la réalité.

 

« Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! » dit-il entre ses larmes, dégainant sa longue épée pour se défendre contre les monstres encore présents.

 

Jetant un coup d’œil là où se trouvait son frère il y a peu encore, Somnus constate avec désespoir qu’il est bel et bien parti, le laissant seul au milieu de la clairière.

Bien que son cœur se serre, il ne peut se laisser abattre. Il est le roi du Lucis et ne peut se permettre de flancher maintenant.

Invoquant les armes de son Arsenal, Somnus repousse avec efficacité les attaques jusqu’à ce qu’une ombre surgisse des fourrés pour venir se battre à ses côtés.

_Ardyn… ?_

 

« Veuillez excuser mon retard, Votre Majesté. »

 

« Ah, Gilgamesh ! » dit Somnus à la fois déçu et rassuré.

 

« On dirait qu’il y a une concentration inhabituelle de daemons en ce lieu. Se serait-il produit quelque chose, mon Roi ? » demande Gilgamesh en tranchant avec précision les monstres grâce à son katana.

 

« … quelque chose…?» répète Somnus, songeur.

 

« Attention, sur votre flanc ! »

 

« Merci ! »

 

Grâce à l’aide du maître d’arme, Somnus vainc sans mal tous les daemons de la clairière, y compris celui aux yeux luisants qui était apparu près du ruisseau.

 

« Bien, je crois qu’il n’en reste plus. J’ignore ce que vous vouliez faire en ces bois, mon Roi, mais que vous ayez eu le temps de le faire ou non je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas rester ici. »

 

« C’est vrai, tu as raison Gilgamesh, comme toujours… » répond Somnus d’une petite voix.

 

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

 

Liant le geste à la parole Gilgamesh ne tarde pas pour se diriger vers la sortie, pressé de quitter les lieux. Il s’arrête cependant à la lisière lorsqu’il constate que son roi ne suit pas son rythme.

 

Trainant des pieds, Somnus peine à s’éloigner de la clairière qui a su abriter tant de fois leur amour interdit. Au fond de lui-même, il est conscient qu’il n’y aura jamais de prochaine fois. Observant la trouée au sein de la forêt, il mémorise chaque détail pour les graver dans son esprit comme pour retenir encore un peu les sensations de cette nuit.

 

Alors qu’il scrute le dernier endroit où il a aperçu son frère, Somnus se souvient de ses paroles. S’il veut lui faire honneur et que tous les sacrifices concédés au Cristal n’aient pas été vains, il se doit de garder la tête haute et d’aller de l’avant.

 

Prenant une grande inspiration empreinte de détermination, Somnus laisse le vent emporter ses derniers mots :

 

« Adieu, Ardyn. »


End file.
